catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Mistoffelees
(Magical) Mr. (Quaxo) Mistoffelees is a main character in Andrew Lloyd Webber's Cats. He is featured in the song 'Magical Mr. Mistoffelees'. Appearance Mr. Mistoffelees is a black and white tuxedo cat. In the book he is all black, but he's portrayed as a black and white cat in the musical. During his song, he appears to wear a glittery jacket. Personality In the song "Magical Mr. Mistoffelees", he is described as being a rather mysterious, clever and cunning conjuring cat, often found being mischievious or performing amusing antics. In some productions of cats, he is portrayed as a kitten and is very immature. He is possibly the other vice partrich of the tribe as well. Role In Cats, Mistoffelees is a principal role and maintains most of the same attributes as Eliot's original character, although he is much flashier. He has his own song and an extended dance solo in the second act of the show and in most productions also sings the "Invitation to the Jellicle Ball" in the first act. In the original London Cast, Mistoffelees also sang "The Old Gumbie Cat"; and in the original Broadway production, he sang "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer". However, the song was reworked to allow those two characters to sing it. However, in most productions during the Jellicle ball, he and Victoria do the mating dance. In some versions of the musical, he is given a second name, 'Quaxo'. Often his "chorus" version is known as Quaxo, and his special song costume is known as Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees performs the most difficult choreography in the show, including 24 fouettés en tournant and dancers cast in the role frequently have extensive ballet and gymnastic experience. Because the role's technical demands necessarily trump the performer's vocal abilities, the show permits multiple vocal tracks for the character—thereby allowing some dancers to sing quite a bit, while others do no singing at all. And he was also the second one to fully touch and accept Grizabella back into the tribe while he was smiling at her. Images.jpg Mistoffelees01.jpg Hh18.jpg Pic199.jpg Mistof7.jpg Catsvid491.jpg Mistofftrnk.jpg Mistof1.jpg Relationships Bustopher Jones: Some fans believe Bustopher Jones could be Mistoffelees' uncle or father. *Alonzo: Some fans believe they may be brothers. *Cassandra: Some fans believe that they may be mates. *Demeter: Some fans believe that she may be his mother. *Electra: Some fans believe that she may be his sister or his mate. *Etcetera: Some fans believe that they may be mates. *Jemima: Some fans believe that they may be mates. *Macavity: Some fans believe Macavity is Mistoffelees' father. *Munkustrap: Some fans believe they are brothers or that Munkustrap may be his father. *Old Deuteronomy: Some fans believe Old Deuteronomy is Mistoffelees' father. *Rum Tum Tugger: Some fans believe Tugger and Mistoffelees may be brothers. Many fans believe that they have a love-hate relationship. *Victoria: In most productions they seem to be mates, while in some they are siblings, or just very good friends. ''Main article: '' Mistoria Song The song "Magical Mr. Mistoffelees" is performed by Rum Tum Tugger in an attempt to convince the Jellicles of Mistoffelees's magical prowess as a viable option for returning Old Deuteronomy. By the end of the song, the tribe is convinced of his powers, and he conjures up Old Deuteronomy to their delight. Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Song Cats